


【沃庄】谎言之花

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 假面骑士zio
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Summary: 剧场版if，接莫乌比斯环的赏味期，是he
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz, 沃庄
Kudos: 1





	【沃庄】谎言之花

剧场版监狱if  
昏暗的监狱，散发着潮湿的气味，甚至还有隐约的铁锈味道。这可能就是失败和死亡的气息，庄吾自嘲的笑了笑，但他不甘心。王者庄吾真的只是平凡高中生的一场梦吗？庄吾用拳头敲打地面，地上的砂砾划伤掌侧，溢出几滴暗红色的血珠，庄吾像是感受不到疼痛一样，撑起头。  
“这就是你期待的历史和未来吗，woz?”  
渐渐远去的脚步声，停住了。  
“我不知道。”  
woz转身，看到庄吾痛苦的挣扎着爬起来，眼睛里的悔恨和不屈像是在燃尽生命的火光。就算在如此昏暗的环境里，他还是如星河一样璀璨。这就是他“深爱”的王，即将死去的王。woz从不掩饰自己的喜恶，他不讨厌称他为王，不讨厌喜欢上眼前的少年人，不讨厌他看向自己眼底的光。他用谎言，让庄吾相信庄吾的全世界都是他。但woz从不认为自己做错了，等到庄吾到了他这个年纪就会明白，成年人会让人觉得你的世界是他的，但他的世界仅仅只有一方天地属于你。现实从来不是残酷，有的只有你想要的“真实”和“真理”。  
woz在阴影里站了许久，庄吾终于蜷缩在地上再无动作。监狱门吱呀打开的声音，显得特别刺耳。woz将地上的庄吾横抱起来，庄吾垂着眼一声不吭，任由woz将他安顿在冷硬的床上。woz轻轻撩起庄吾的刘海，干涸的血液反而让庄吾多了几分残破的美感。他们此刻就像是恋人一般亲昵，彼此的呼吸的热气呼在对方的脸上。他们从没有离得这样近过，庄吾看不透woz的真心，逃避撕开真相的那一刻，是自己的胆小和犹豫，害的所有人沦落至此。可就算这样，他也不能否认他喜欢woz。所以他将所有的过错都追究在自己身上，他恨自己，恨自己抢走了其他人的力量，恨自己还爱着眼前的男人。  
四目相对，现在彼此眼中的自己是什么样的呢？  
辅佐官和王。  
叛徒和高中生。  
亦或是……两个相爱的人。  
“疼吗？”  
多么可笑的问题，是指身体还是精神？如果回答疼，是会得到奖赏还是嘲笑？庄吾的嘴角微微拉平，眼睛狠狠的蹬着woz，伸手扯住woz的披肩，鲜血蔓延在两个人的唇齿间，铁锈的味道像是至高的香料，烹调出名为“绝望”的美食。  
“这个答案满意吗？”庄吾的眼睛像是结冰的湖水，手继续拉扯着曾经救过他数次的披肩，限制woz的行动。  
“这是你先动的手。”时至今日，woz也在拒绝做主动踏出那一步的人。  
庄吾闭上眼睛，松开双手。随着他手落下的还有woz的披肩。woz的动作很轻柔，轻柔到像是风解开了庄吾的衣物。  
平成的历史马上就会被重塑了，庄吾会消失在历史中，而时间管理局会永远隐藏在历史当中，其实两者也并没有什么不同。如果真是这样，那为什么会感到沉重。  
“睁开眼看着我，庄吾。”  
woz的语速都要比平常慢一些，吻落在庄吾的微微颤动的眼睑上，睑裂中溢出一滴泪水，woz本想吻去那滴泪，但庄吾睁开眼睛，眼眸毫无波澜，透着一丝冷傲。  
“你在说谎。”王下了判决。  
woz垂下眼，长长的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛。庄吾只能看到woz的嘴角明晃晃勾出了一个笑容。  
“您说的没错，我的魔王陛下。”  
他们从相遇开始，便是一个谎言。woz用谎言一步步精心编织出的爱欲，包裹着那么一点点可怜的真心。被谎言包裹的真心就像是种子，不知不觉在欺骗的土壤上生根发芽，开出了花朵。名为并不讨厌的花朵，意味着什么，woz不明白，也不想知道。  
他从未讨厌过这个虚假的扮演游戏，他自始至终只是一个虚伪的弄臣。  
手掌一寸寸抚上“王”的腰侧，此刻woz真实的臣服于王的身体。庄吾的身体无疑是美丽的，甚至可以称得上为艺术品。隐约可见的腹肌和人鱼线，以一种恰好的程度展现在这个年仅十九岁的躯体上。woz甚至不忍心在“王”的身上留下痕迹，他现在任务是取悦“王”。指腹一点点捻开“王”的情欲，woz看着“王”的肌肉轻轻颤动，但他却不敢再去看“王”的眼睛。  
woz早就想碰触他的“王”了，指尖压着微微挺立的乳尖，“王”咬着嘴唇不愿泄出任何声音。但woz怎会就这么放过“王”。woz将披肩盖在庄吾的眼睛上，当一个人失去视觉，那么其他感官会被无限放大。woz捏着“王”的下巴，强迫“王”和他分享这里阴潮的空气，被舌头搅动的口腔还有着未干涸的血液的味道，两个人吮吸着追逐着鲜血的味道。“王”的胸腔因为缺氧快速鼓动，woz将血用舌头涂抹在“王”的喉结上，仿佛他的“王”被他啃噬的鲜血淋漓。  
他确实用另一种方式，将“王”杀死在了王座上。  
他的“王”喜欢他，他从来不怀疑，从他们肌肤相贴的时候，他的“王”就已经情动了。喜欢从来不是一种能隐藏的感情，当“王”唤他的名字的时候，眼睛都要比叫别人明亮，他的名字对于“王”早就是喜悦本身了。  
“庄吾。”  
“王”没有回答，自然也看不到woz眼底的笑意。  
woz紧紧箍住庄吾的臀瓣，舌尖从沟冠处划到马眼处，细细打着圈，woz感受到庄吾的肌肉开始绷紧，然后将龟头整个含入口中。庄吾终于发出了一声细细的惊叫，双腿开始挣扎，但他下半身早就被woz压在床上。终于听到声音的woz，更加不遗余力的侍弄起庄吾的阴茎，舌头卷着敏感处不停吮吸，庄吾的抽气声越来越密集，大腿根部开始抖动，woz了然的将柱体含入口腔深处。  
“吐出去……啊……”  
精液的味道并不好，腥味让woz皱起眉头。庄吾陷入高潮中，失了神。  
“不要！”  
庄吾想并起腿，却被woz的双手掰开无力的大腿。没有任何润滑液，woz选择用唾液打开庄吾的身体，这甚至没让woz产生任何反感。舌头在庄吾的穴口打转，刺进去又被挤压出来。woz用膝盖卡在庄吾的双腿间，改用手指一点点的侵入，寻找能攻破庄吾防线的那一点，另一只手不停的抚摸庄吾，企图在快一点结束他的不应期。在成功找到前列腺之后，手指慢慢增加，直到他真正的打开庄吾的身体。woz的动作极具耐心，龟头研磨在令庄吾快乐的点上，等到庄吾的阴茎半勃起来，后穴开始挤压他的欲望时，才狠狠的锲进了“王”的体内。  
“王”不愿意发出声音，woz便纠缠着“王”的唇舌。woz将“王”的手放在小腹上，让他隔着肚子也能感受到自己正在被进入。  
"你喜欢过我吗，woz?"  
结束的那一刻woz的精液和“王”的精液混合在一起都溅落在王的手上。  
“我……并不讨厌。”  
“你在说谎。”浑身赤裸的王，掀开了眼前的屏障。  
当一句谎言被重复几百遍，上千遍，会不会变成真实，谁也不知道。woz明白从一开始，他的谎言里有几分戏谑，几分真心。王说的没错，他在说谎。woz看着眼前赤裸的王，觉得此刻赤裸的人是他。  
常磐庄吾，是王。  
woz清楚的意识到，这可能从来不是一句谎言。  
“永别了，我深爱的魔王陛下。”  
woz单膝跪下，虔诚地亲吻了王的脚裸。  
监狱的大门再次关上的时候，传来了王的低低的笑声，像是有什么值得高兴的事情，又像是再嘲笑什么。  
是在嘲笑自己的那么一点点真心吗？woz并没有因此停下脚步。  
谎言的种子，用爱浇灌而诞生的谎言之花，不过是99%的谎言和1%的奇迹。他们的爱情是谎言一步一步交织的圆舞曲。  
此刻，乐章已经落幕。  
爱是绝望，爱也是希望。


End file.
